RWBY Relationship Week 2K15
by KittyAttack
Summary: Little late, but within contains the stories I've created for RWBYrsweek2k15. To be updated periodically. Day One, Nora/Yatsuhashi - If he knew anything about Nora, it was that she talked. A lot. But he also knows that she seems familiar in some ways.


**RWBY Relationship Week**

**Day 1**: _Nora and Yatsuhashi_

**Word Count**: _787_

* * *

**Big Brother**

" - and everything was all like bang smash crash boom and the whole boat was shaking and people were being flung every which way and did you know that boats float _really_ well on water I mean like really well? I don't know how but it's super-duper interesting because if boats can float when they're so heavy they're supposed to sink why can't we float when we're supposed to be grounded - " Yatsuhashi really didn't understand how Nora could talk so fast, for so long, without going completely crazy - or asphyxiating, really. He himself preferred the soft blanket of silence. That's how Team CFVY worked anyways. None of them were very loud, choosing to hunt in relative silence, preferring stealth rather than brash and bold. But then again, maybe that was just him, because Coco certainly had a flair for making an entrance.

But either way, none of them were like Nora. Nora was a different species of her own, and Yatsuhashi wondered how Lie Ren managed to keep himself sane around her because they weren't 'together, together'.

The soft caress of the warming spring breeze ruffled his short hair and he had to admit, despite Nora's babbling, he was relaxed and content. He could tell Nora was too, bouncing around the small garden in front of them, stopping to smell every flower before continuing where she had left off in their 'conversation'. She was smiling, relaxed and carefree and Yatsuhashi almost envied the younger student. She was a first year huntress in training. She didn't know the dangers that would face her in later years, the harder trials that Ozpin put them through. She didn't have many responsibilities yet. She was young and carefree just like his -

"Sister." Yatsuhashi's soft spoken voice broke through Nora's ramble and she turned to look at him curiously.

"What was that?" She chirped, skipping her way back to him and he watched her.

"You're like my sister," he repeated, remembering the fonder days of before Beacon Academy.

"Ohhhh, what's she like?" Nora sat herself next to Yatsuhashi, legs swinging on the bench they resided on.

He recollected his thoughts, each one running the maze of his mind but he was trained to distinguish them, to keep a certain mindset at a certain time. So he cast aside thoughts of Grimm, of classes and stress and training and let thoughts of his sister fill his mind.

"She liked to run around a lot, especially in the springtime. Flowers were her thing, in a way. Maybe she didn't really talk as much as you, but she loved people and making them happy," he reminisced, eyes pointed toward the garden. "I can't remember a time she actively called me Yatsuhashi; it was always 'Big Brother, Big Brother' and then she would demand me to pick her up or chase her around. Not that I minded."

Nora hummed next to him, resting her weight on the back of the bench, fingers curled lightly on her lap. "So where's she now? Signal? A public school?" She questioned curiously. Yatsuhashi gave her a quick glance, just a subtly movement of his eye but a huntress catches everything. "Yatsuhashi?"

"She's gone, Nora," he answered softly.

"Gone? Like, she moved away? Why would she do that?"

"Not that kind of gone, Nora," a new voice interrupted, gentle and quiet and Nora jumped a foot in the air.

"_Ren!_ Where'd you come from?" Arms rested on the back of the bench, Ren leaned forward, giving Yatsuhashi an apologetic look.

"My apologies. She escaped before I could know what she was planning. I hope she didn't bother you too much," he mused, hardly flinching when Nora leapt onto his back.

Yatsuhashi shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Not at all, Lie Ren. She makes for a wonderful partner. You work well together," he said cheekily.

Nora gasped, standing straight with her fists on her hips. "We're not together, together!" Ren chuckled, grabbing her wrist and tugging gently.

"Let's go, Nora. You've caused enough trouble for today." Nora huffed but accepted defeat, calling a hasty goodbye and skipping after him.

Yatsuhashi watched them go, intrigued but at the same time distracted with thoughts of his deceased sister, as lonely and depressing as they were. Only a few minutes passed before he heard the sound of footsteps, the warmth of arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I think she'd be proud of her Big Brother, Yatsuhashi. I'm positive of it," Nora whispered, crushing him into a hug that rivaled Yang's. His cheeks dusted pink and then she was gone, leaving Yatsuhashi to his thoughts again. But suddenly, they didn't seem so lonely.


End file.
